


Первое появление

by doylikdoyl



Series: Двойное отрицание [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7616455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doylikdoyl/pseuds/doylikdoyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз списывает все на паранойю, но делает это слишком усердно.<br/>(Приквел к «Paura»)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Первое появление

**Author's Note:**

> Прим.: 1. Фик относится к циклу "Двойное отрицание". 2. Цикл не до конца серьезный (особенно «Paura»), т.к. начиналось все писаться больше в шутку, нежели всерьез, поэтому где-то стиль может меняться.  
> От Автора: Приквел к «Paura», демонстрирующий тот факт, что все началось раньше, чем полагали герои. На самом деле главная цель драббла - пояснить, (какого лешего автор забыл про наличие у Стайлза машины и вечно заставлял его ходить пешком) почему Стайлз не пользуется машиной в течение основной истории и сиквела.  
> Написано в 2012 году.

Стайлз как раз подходил к джипу, когда почувствовал чей-то взгляд. Он оглянулся, но на стоянке больше никого не было. Где-то вдалеке послышался девичий смех, и Стилински, еще раз бегло осмотревшись, залез в машину.  
\- Это похоже на какой-то триллер, - он включил поворотник, выезжая со стоянки ветклиники. Скотт попросил помочь ему покормить кошек и уже ехал на велике домой, торопливо попрощавшись - ну, конечно, обещанный звонок Эллисон, и как только Стайлз посмел забыть.  
Он фыркнул, останавливаясь на светофоре. Финсток обещал контрольную завтра, а из-за Скотта учить придется, скорее всего, ночью. Ах да, скоро же полнолуние.  
Стайлз нетерпеливо потарабанил пальцами по рулю в ожидании зеленого света.

Может, заехать в супермаркет и купить овощей? Отец в последнее время слишком уж налегает на бургеры, что не очень-то и...

Машина резко дернулась вперед, а затем развернулась. Стайлз заорал, вцепившись в руль до побелевших костяшек пальцев. Сзади послышался хруст, и стеклянные осколки полетели в переднюю часть салона, оставляя царапины на лице и руках; несколько стекляшек впились в шею и щеку, перед глазами все мелькало настолько быстро, что Стайлз зажмурился.

Все закончилось так же резко, как и началось. Джип замер, и Стилински практически припечатало к дверце. Ремень безопасности неприятно давил, и Стайлз шустро расстегнул его, выползая из машины и заторможенно поворачивая голову.  
На светофоре снова горел красный; улица по-прежнему была безлюдна. Он поморщился, осторожно отряхивая толстовку от стекла, и с тихим шипением, скривив губы, выдернул впившиеся в кожу осколки. 

Джип выглядел очень потрепанным. Передняя часть, к удивлению, даже не пострадала, зато вместо задних стекол зияли проемы с зазубренными краями, а на одном боку виднелась легкая вмятина. Стайлз обошел машину и вытаращился, разглядывая другую сторону.  
\- О, черт.  
Металл был просто... разодран. Длинные полосы с вывернутыми краями кончались практически идеально круглыми дырками, будто кто-то зацепил машину когтями, чтобы толкнуть, но в последний миг те застряли. Стайлз судорожно дернулся, оглядываясь и пятясь к тротуару. Он вытащил телефон, торопливо набирая Скотта, и неожиданно заметил лежащее на дороге дерево с длинными ветками. Хотя, стоило назвать их длинными толстыми сучьями. Стайлз положил сотовый обратно в карман и перевел взгляд на глубокие борозды. А затем снова на ветки.

\- Эй, пап, привет. Слушай, ам...в общем, я вроде как в аварию попал. Наехал на что-то, машину повело... нет, я в порядке, честно, жизненно важные органы на месте, да и вообще все на месте. Я недалеко от дома. Эвакуатор? - Стайлз пригляделся к джипу и заметил спущенные задние шины. - Да, было бы классно. Я жду.  
Он нахмурился, задумчиво почесывая затылок. Не больно-то это было похоже на дерево, по правде говоря, но.. может, у него уже паранойя из-за оборотничьей фигни, которая творится вокруг?

Стайлз еще раз огляделся, невольно поеживаясь. Ему откровенно не нравилось это неотступное ощущение странности происходящего. Хотя, может, дело было в том, что уже темнеет, а он один торчит на этой проклятой дороге, и в случае чего бежать придется на своих двоих. Ха-ха, он-то убежит, от оборотня - легко, ага.  
Позади что-то хрустнуло, и Стайлз, коротко вскрикнув, шарахнулся в сторону, оборачиваясь.  
\- Это всего лишь я, - успокаивающе поднял ладони Дитон. - Вышел в магазин и увидел твою машину. Что произошло?  
\- Похоже, дерево упало на дорогу, - Стилински махнул рукой в сторону ствола и скривил губы. - Догадайся, куда уйдут мои карманные.  
\- Да, плохо дело, - ветеринар задумчиво обвел взглядом джип. - В любом случае, я советую тебе быть более осторожным, Стайлз.  
Он коротко попрощался и направился дальше, оставляя Стайлза в одиночестве. Тот засунул руки в карманы и пробормотал:  
\- Я осторожнее осторожных.

Позади него мелькнула чья-то тень, но он не заметил.


End file.
